


Arthur and Reader Kids fills

by JokeringCutio (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/JokeringCutio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Arthur and Reader Kids fills

Ooo!! An angsty prompt idea: Arthur and reader have a child together, but one day Arthur sees darling reader interacting so sweetly with their child and gets overwhelmed thinking about his own childhood T^T

AN; Too many ideas for situations like this. Let’s start with this one (based on what my own toddler son loves doing). Next one will be one out of Arthur’s POV :

~* ~* ~ 

When you look at your son, there aren’t enough words in the world to describe how you’re feeling. He looks so much like you, yet at the same time he doesn’t. He has a cheeky smile, wispy brown hair and the purest, greenest eyes. When people see him they are instantly charmed. And yes, he’s still a toddler, all cuteness concentrated in one little package of slender arms and legs and bright toothy smiles. But he’s a charismatic boy who hasn’t learned limits yet, who is still unaware of the rules society lays upon its people.

You watch him with a heartfelt smile as he spins around in the red skirt you’d sewn for him. In his head, he is a princess right now, and you can’t help but laugh softly at this. His eyes have gone hazy, a dreamy look within them, as he comes to a halt and brings both his little tiny hands to his cheeks to imitate the famous Disney Princess pose. This is your child, and he is too cute for this world.

Behind you, you hear the supressed chuckles of _him_. Arthur. The father of your son. The man who claims you belong to him and him alone. You wait for the chuckling to grow louder until he cackles. But instead, the muffled choked sounds turn into wailing, soft at first, then restrained but loud. You turn around to face the man. Arthur is shaking his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Arthur,” you whisper, but Arthur shakes off your outreached hand and turns away. His hands are pressed firmly against his cheeks as if he can stop the flow of tears streaming past them.

He continues sobbing whilst your son worriedly comes padding over to you. He clings to your leg, eyes big with concern as he gazes up at you. “Mummy? Is daddy upset?”

You force a reassuring smile and kneel down to be on eye-level with him. “Hush, sweetheart. Your father just needs a moment.”

“Daddy in pain?” It’s his way of asking if Arthur is having one of his emotional outbursts. They still scare your son, because they don’t sound genuine and they’re always unexpected to him. His father laughs when he gets mad or upset, he cries when you or your son did something good. It gives your child mixed signals and makes him doubt whether he does the right things. He wants to please you, you’re his parents. He wants to make you feel happy and proud. But Arthur’s outbursts make him worry, despite his young age, and they give you lots of work to convince him that his daddy is happy and proud. And that you are too.

“Yes, daddy has pain,” you gently shush into the boy’s hair. “But I think he loves your twirl as much as I do. Perhaps you can twirl for us again?” Your son looks up at you with unshed tears in his eyes. His doubt must be that great, and Arthur’s emotions must be rubbing off on him. He nods sullenly.

“Here, like this,” you encourage him, then slowly start to twirl around yourself. As if you are a princess as well.

Your son picks up the cue and slowly starts to spin again. His red skirt flowing around him.

Arthur is standing with his back to you, but you can see his tear streaked face reflected in the window.

“You’re perfect,” you can hear him whisper through choked tears. “Both of you. You’re perfect.”


End file.
